A Gift or a Curse?
by Saraa-Chan
Summary: 16 year old Runo was the only survivor of a car accident that killed her family. After the accident Runo and Julie moved away. But life was no where near normal. Now Runo can see people's auras, hear their thoughts and know their entire life story just by touching them. But her whole world is about to change when a strange boy named Dan Kuso shows up. (Based on the book Evermore)
1. Intro

_I wasn't always such a freak. I used to be a normal teen. I used to go to school dances, have celebrity crushes, and always tie up my blue silky hair into two bunches and never would I scrape it back into a ponytail under a hoody like I do now._  
_I mean, I had a mom and dad. We had a family business. I used to work at the restaurant. My friends and I would always hang around there. Especially my boyfriend._  
_I was popular, happy, my life was complete and the sky was the limit. Ironically, it's true._  
_But ever since the accident my life changed. It's been a year since the accident._

_I had what they call an NDE or 'Near Death Experience'_  
_It's like one moment, I'm sitting in the back of my Dad's car and the nest thing I know there's shattered glass and blood and airbags. All I remember was I was lying there in complete agony and pain, cursing, screaming, and throbbing with pain._  
_But I heard someone call my name, "Runo? Open your eyes look at me."_  
_I recognized the voice. I opened my eyes slowly, I was still stinging with pain, but I gazed into his eyes, my vision was all blurry, I couldn't tell who it was exactly, but they saved me. After gazing into his eyes I passed out._

_My mom and dad died. But I didn't._  
_Though I wish I did. After the accident, my boyfriend disappeared. People say he got stabbed or kidnapped and all kinds of things. I lost everything. Well almost everything.  
But the thing is, no matter how hard I try...I can't remember his name... I should be able to right. There's something I can't remember; that I've forgotten. It's like there's just a blank page.  
I remember my life from before, but there were no actually memories I could remember..._  
_The only thing I truly had left was __**Julie**. Since she was an orphan she lived with my family and used to help out at the restaurant.  
__So she's basically my sister. She went through it all with me._

_But also after the accident, I could hear things. Know things. I could see people's auras, hear their thoughts and know their entire life from just touching them. Because I became psychic. And as silly as it sound's its true. And even if I don't want to know about people, it doesn't change I thing, I still can hear their thoughts and know their life story._  
_I'm constantly haunted by people's thoughts._  
_Most people would call it a gift. But I call it a curse._  
Most people would call it a fantasy. But it's a reality.


	2. Chapter ONE

_-Everyone has an aura. Every living soul has swirls of colour emanating from their body representing their mood and emotion. A rainbow energy field that their not even aware of.  
But before the accident I didn't even know about things like that. And I definitely wasn't able to see it. But the moment I woke up from hospital; colours were everywhere, voices and thoughts…-_

**Chapter 1**

"Guess who?"  
Julie's warm hands pressed against my face; covering my eyes. And even though my eyes were covered, I knew that she has got her hair tied up in a high pony tail to the side, and that she was wearing her new shoulder length, pink-rose top with grey denim shorts. And not to mention her studded red pumps.  
But even though I can't see her, I know exactly what she's wearing. Because.

"Hurry! Guess! The bell's gonna ring!" She squealed in a high-pitched voice.

"Mira?" I stalled thinking of last person she'd ever want to be.

"Ew. Guess again!" She pressed tighter.

"It's you Julie." I finally said, not wanting to feel the touch of her skin anymore. Touch is too revealing, too exhausting, so I try to avoid it at all costs.

She grabbed the hood of my jacket and flinged it off my head, then squinted at my headphones, "What are ya listening to? I mean can it _be_ any louder?"  
I reached inside the Ipod pocket that I've stitched into all my hoodies, and clicked it off.  
I don't actually listen to it, I don't really like it, but it's loud enough to dull my extra-ordinary senses.

"Nothing really." I shrugged

"Surprised you could hear me Runo." She smiled as the bell rung.

I just shrugged. I don't need to _listen_ to _hear._ Not that I can explain or tell her that.  
I told her I'll see her at lunch and headed off to my class.  
I walked down into the corridor and pushed into my class, knowing it won't be long till' the lingering energy of Julie's touch fades.  
I headed towards the back seat. My seat. Avoiding Mira's bag purposely placed in my way, while also ignoring her pathetic remarks of 'Loser!'  
Then I slid onto my chair, got my books and pens, placed my bag in the empty seat beside me, propped my hood back-up and clicked my Ipod button; waiting for Mr Robins to show up.  
Mr Robins is always late. He likes to get a tea before each class. He pretty much hates his life. His daughter thinks he's a complete loser, his wife always shouts at him. And how do I know this?  
I learned that all on my first day when my hand accidentally touched his, while I was giving him my transfer slip. So if I need to turn something in I leave it at the side of his desk.

I closed my eyes and waited, whilst flicking through songs.

Seconds before Mr Robins walked in, I lowered my hood and clicked off my Ipod and pretended I was reading some book,  
"Everyone, This is Dan Kuso-"

I glanced up. Why do I recognize_ that _name…?

"He has just moved here. Okay Dan, you can take that empty seat at the back next to Runo. You'll have to share her book before you get your own copy, alright?"

I immediately put my head down. I didn't have to look to know that he was hot.  
I focused on my book as he made his way towards me.  
But according to Mira's thoughts who was sitting two rows in front of me –_ 'Dan Kuso is totally smoking hot'  
_Her best friend Fabia, completely agrees.

"Hey." Dan slid onto the seat next to mine. My bag made a muffled noise as he dropped it to the floor.  
I nodded, refusing to look at him.  
Mr Robins told everyone to turn to page 133, Dan leaned in and said "Mind if I share?"  
I slid the book to him, so he could see. He moved his chair closer, bridging the small gap between us. I budged up to the furthest part of my seat and put my hood back up so I could hide.  
He laughed softly. I tried to ignore the constant glances and comments from the rest of the class.

By lunch everyone is talking about Dan.

"Omg, have you seen the new dude, Dan?" Julie peered towards me.

"Oh please, not you too Julie!" I shook my head and sipped my water.

"If you actually saw him, you'd freak out…" Julie giggled, and then licked the frosting off the top of her vanilla cupcake- her usual lunchtime routine.

"Are you guys talking about Dan?" Ace whispered sliding onto the bench next to me, "Everyone is talking about him!"

"Well, he's totally gorgeous!" Julie squeaked

"He's not all that you 'know guys…" I sighed.

"Have you seen him?" Ace asked unwrapping his mayo sandwich.

I wondered if I should lie…No, not to them, they're my friends, my only friends after all. And I definitely couldn't lie to Julie.

"I sat next to him in English," I spoke up "We were forced to share a book."

"_Forced?"_Julie gaped, "You're so lucky! Anyone would die for that!"

"What book?" Ace asked biting into his sandwich

"Wuthering Heights, nothing interesting…" I shrugged.

"And was your hood up or down?" Julie leaned into me.

"It was up." I nodded.

"Why?" Julie broke her cupcake in half, "At least I haven't got competition, from like the prettiest girl ever!"

"Says you." I laughed. Me, prettiest?  
I tried my best not to listen into the thoughts of my friends. Even though they wouldn't know, doesn't make it okay to do it. I tried my best to block out any thoughts to be honest.

Not only was Dan in my English class, but also in my art class. Not that he sat next to me!  
But also he parked next to me. I have been avoiding eye contact with him all day.

"Omg, Runo! There he is!" Julie nudged me.

"Check out his ride!" Ace smiled, "Shiny black BMW with extra-dark tinted windows, he's the real deal, enough said!"

I was about to unlock the door, when Julie, yanked down my hood and ran to the passenger side trying to signal me to actually look at Dan.  
It's not like I can avoid him forever, so I took a deep breath and looked him in eyes.

When I actually look at him, I'm unable to move. Even though Julie is doing all kind of signals to get my attention, I ignore it. I know I'm acting like a freak, which most people think I am, but I can't bring myself to look away. As sappy as it sounds.  
Dan is undeniably good looking. Shiny, dark brown hair that ruffles in the wind. And when his gaze meets mine I see the most amazing glinting brown-chocolate eyes which seem strangely familiar.

"Um Runoooo!" Julie turned to Dan and laughed nervously.  
But Dan's eyes are fixed on mine. "Sorry about that my friend usually has her hood up!"

I know I should stop. That I _need_ to stop. But Dan's eyes are fixed on mine and their colour grows deeper as he begins to smile.  
But it's not his appearance that has me frozen. It's mainly the way that the area around him consists of nothing but empty space.  
No color, no aura, no pulsing light showing.

_Everyone _has an aura. Every living soul does. _  
_

"Hey, wazzup?" Dan smiled warmly.  
Julie stood there, coughing loudly.

"Oh sorry, This is Julie, Dan," I said, "Dan, Julie."

Dan nodded and waved at Julie before, his gaze met mine again.

"So kid, do me a favour?" Dan spoke, "I need to borrow your copy of that book."

I nodded and retrieved it from my bag, trying to avoid any accidental brush of skin against his. Though I still managed to accidentally touch the tips of his fingers. But there was nothing.  
No thoughts, or life story, and no aura. I hate it when people call me 'kid' but it didn't matter at the moment, I was too overwhelmed with the fact that there was nothing.

He tossed the book casual in the car and climbed in, "See ya tomorrow" and He rode of.

"Excuse me?" Julie squeaked as we both climbed into the car, "Okay, when I said freak out, I didn't mean literally like that! What happened?"  
And Julie continued to blabber on as I navigated my way through the maze of traffic.

I mean how could I explain to her, that ever since the accident, I can hear thoughts, know lives, oh yeah and also see auras?


	3. Chapter TWO

I inserted the key into the door, and turned it letting me and Julie into the house.

As usual, Pamela wasn't home. I kind of feel bad for her…since my parents died, me and Julie had no choice but to live with her and she's been stuck with us ever since.

Julie was still yammering on about the whole situation with Dan.  
I walked into the kitchen and around the middle work surface to get to the fridge.  
I opened it to feel a cold rush hit me as I grabbed a water and apple juice for Julie.

Julie sat upon the edge of the work surface.  
"So lemme guess you're crushing on Dan now?" Julie swung her legs, and smirked cheekily.

"No." I replied almost emotionlessly whilst closing the fridge.

"Right." Julie lingered obviously not believing me.

I rolled my eyes and ignored it, "Catch." I threw her apple juice at her.

"Hey!" She moaned curling away to defend herself and dodge the apple juice; which then hit the floor.

"I said catch." I laughed softly, as I curved round the work surface, out of the kitchen and went upstairs into mine and Julie's room.

I dropped myself onto my cushiony bed and laid down looking up at the plain ceiling.  
I heard the beat of Julie's footsteps growing louder as she came up the stairs and into our room.

"I've got homework to do!" Julie moaned as she dumped her bag in the corner of the room.

I didn't respond.  
I couldn't stop thinking about Dan, not in that way though. It's just never in the year I've been cursed with these psychic powers, have I come across someone who has no aura; nothing…  
I mean, it's weird to me. To think before that would be normal.  
Besides I haven't completely figured out my powers.  
Yeah, I'm psychic but it doesn't mean I know everything.  
The reason I know peoples' 'life story' is because I see, like a whole string of images reflecting someone's life, like sort of a movie-trailer. Sometimes I just see symbols that I have to decode to know what they mean. But sometimes I can get it wrong, because some pictures have more than one meaning.  
Like one time I mistook a big heart with a crack down the middle for a heartbreak- Until the woman dropped to the floor in cardiac arrest. Sometimes it can get a little confusing trying to sort it all out,  
but one thing is for sure; Images never lie.

"Runo!" Julie peered over me annoyedly, "What are you even doing? You're just staring up at the ceiling!"

I blinked a couple of times then sat up.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Aren't you bored of just sitting around all the time?" Julie sat back at the desk and her laptop.

I shrugged again.

"Still freakin' out about_ Dan?_'' Julie said mockingly.

"No." I rolled my eyes and lied back down.

"Yeah right! Did you see your reaction?" She reminded me as she gestured.

I ignored her again, and there was a small silence before I asked her something, "Um, Julie…" I started.

Julie turned to me, "What?"

"Did…Dan seem, _familiar_ to you?" I said spoke quietly and hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Julie tilted her head in confusion.

"Doesn't matter." I shook my head and waved my hand, gesturing for her to leave it.

"I guess, he is _sorta_ familiar…" Julie pondered, as she looked up and thought for a second.

"Wait do you know him?!" She panicked in shock.

"No, no!" I replied quickly, "I was just wondering."__

"Anyway, since you're not doing anything help me with my math homework!" Julie snapped.

I walked over to her, and peered over at the paper. As soon as I touched the paper, I knew the answers. But I scanned it for a while.

"64, 78, , ," I said the answers, like a list.

"Whoa, whoa slow down!" Julie began writing.

I guess I've always been good at maths.  
But whenever I get asked a question, I know the answer.

I woke up, and I began to rush around and get ready for school, as did Julie.

I threw on one of my hoodies.

"Your never gonna get a boyfriend like that!" Julie said as she finished up her make-up.

"I don't have time for this." I sighed as I shoved my feet into worn-out tennis shoes and tyed the frayed laces, grabbed my books, IPod and backpack then headed for the door, "You coming?"

I turned to look at her, my patience running thin.

"I'm coming!" She rushed, "But only if your hood comes down."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I jumped into the car as Julie followed swiftly behind me.

By the time me and Julie got to school, Ace was already waiting for us by the gate.

Julie's eyes were darting around frantically, scanning everywhere.  
"Okay, the bell is gonna ring in less than five minutes and still no sign of Dan. Dya think he dropped out?"

She looked at me and Ace with her bluey-grey eyes wide in alarm.

"Why would he drop out He just started," I said heading for my locker as she skips alongside me and Ace walking with me too.

"Uh, because this school's crap?" Julie said like it was obvious.

"Oh But then again he_ has_ to come back. Runo leant him her copy of 'Wuthering Heights, which means he _has_ to return." Julie said patriotically.

I shook my head and spun my combination lock.

"When did this happen?" Ace asked in confusion.

"I almost had to call nine-one-one, cos she totally freaked out!" Julie explained.

I shook my head, shut my locker and headed down to the hall.

"C'mon it's true!" Julie trailed alongside me.

"I'm not interested in him. And I know that it's probably hard to believe, with him being so _gorgeous,_ _smoldering_ or whatever, but the truth is _I don't like Dan Kuso._" I said like I was giving some sort of speech.

"Um, I don't think you need to say anything else, "Julie mumbled, her face froze as she stared straight ahead.

I followed her gaze, all the way to where Dan Kuso is stood.  
His brown shiny hair, smoldering brown eyes, amazing body and that smile, I felt my heart skip as he held the door open for me.  
"Yo Runo,"

I stormed towards my desk narrowly avoiding the bag pack placed in my path by Mira as my face burned with shame knowing that Dan is was right there behind me and that he heard every word I had just said.

I tossed my bag to the floor, slid onto my seat, lifted my hood and cranked up my iPod hoping to drown out the noise and deflect what had just happened whilst reassuring myself that a guy like that—a guy so confident, so gorgeous—Is too 'cool' to bother with careless words of a girl like me.

But just as I started to relax, just as I've convinced myself not to care, I felt a sudden jolt, by an overwhelming shock—an electric charge infused my skin, slammered my veins, and made my whole body tingle.

And it's all because Dan placed his hand upon mine.  
I'm not easily surprised.  
I glanced from my hand to Dan's face.  
Dan smiled "I wanted to give this back to you." He said ever so casually, moving my copy of 'Wuthering Heights' towards me.  
And even though I know it sounds, weird and little more than crazy, the moment he spoke the whole class went silent. Seriously, it's like one moment it was filled with the sound of random busy thoughts and voices, and the next: _.  
Which I don't experience. Like ever.

I shook my head, "You can keep it. Because I _really_ don't need it, I already know how it ends."  
I wasn't lying, I already know. But not that he's get why.  
And even though he has already removed his hand from mine, it took a moment for all the tingling to die out.

"I know how it ends too." He says gazing at me in a way so intense, it was all too much so I looked away and tried to retreat, as I was about to re-inserted my ear buds, so I can block out the sound of Mira and Fabia's cruel commentary, Dan speaks _again_.

"What ya listening to?"

And the whole room goes quiet again. For those brief seconds, there were no swirling thoughts, no hushed whispers, nothing but the sound of his soft voice.  
For that brief second it was…peaceful.  
I mean when it happened before I figured it just me. But this time I know it's real. Because even though people were still engaged in all of the usual things, it was completely blocked out by the sound of his voice.

I squinted as I noticed how my body had gone all warm and electric and I wondered what possibly could've caused it. I mean it's not like I haven't had my hand touched before. But never have I experienced something remotely like that.

"Hey, I asked what ya listening to" He shook me gently as he laughed. The deep, pure colour in his eyes.  
I felt my face flush instantly.  
"Oh um, it's just some music my friend Ace and Julie put together for me. Pop, Rock, RnB' just a mixture…" I shrug, looking away from his beautiful eyes.

"What are you into then?" Dan asked as I felt the weight of his heavy gaze on me.

Mr Robins entered cheeks red; face flushed but not from a brisk walk like everyone else thinks.

Dan leaned back into his seat and I took a deep breath and lowered my hood, as I sunk back into the familiar sounds of adolescent angst, test stress, body issues, Mr Robins' failed dreams, and Mira and Fabia wondering what a hot guy could possibly see in me.


	4. Chapter THREE

**Chapter 3**

By the time I made it to the lunch table Julie and Ace were already there.  
When I saw Dan sitting beside them I was quite tempted to run away.  
But I also saw another boy, with Black hair and striking green eyes. He seemed very calm and reserved.  
"Hey, you're free to join us. Oh and this is Shun Kizami. He moved here today; him and Dan are like best friends." Ace explained, "By the way Staring is very rude…So just promise _not_ to stare at Dan."

I felt blood rise to my cheeks, but I just rolled my eyes and slid onto the bench beside him determined to show how blasé I am about Dan's presence. Did he really have to remind me about yesterday?

"I was raised by wolves, what can I say?" I shrugged casually, as I busied myself with the zipper on my lunch bag.

"I was raised as a beautiful individual who is loved by all." Julie smiled angelically.  
I rolled my eyes and laughed softly as Ace reached over to steal a smartie off the top of Julie's cupcake.

"So Dan where ya from?" Julie asked gleaming at Dan and Shun as she broke her cupcake in half.

"We both moved from Bayview, but were from Wardington." Dan shrugged.

Me and Julie exchanged a look.  
Wait there from Wardington?

"So how come you guys didn't come here on the same day?" Ace asked as he drunk his energy drink.

"We did. I just had to help my parents with something yesterday." Shun said calmly.

"Hey y'know Me and Runo are from Wardington…" Julie mentioned.

"Really, what a coincidence?" Dan grinned as he sipped a bottle of red iridescent liquid.

I didn't look at Dan, but I could feel his gaze on me. I focused on my sandwich, because just like in class every time he spoke it was the only sound I heard.  
And every time our eyes met I grew warm.  
And when his foot even just bumped against mine, my whole body would tingle.

And it really started to freak me out.

"How dya end up here?" He asked.

Julie looked at me with concern.  
I stared at the table as I pressed my lips together in my usual nervous habit.  
I didn't want to talk about it. And Julie knew that I didn't want to either.  
I don't see the point in explaining all the gory details to him. And explain how even though the whole of my family died, for some reason I didn't because some mysterious person saved me.

"Um, it's kinda a long story…" Julie squinted.

"Na it's cool." Dan shrugged.

I could still feel Dan's gaze – heavy, warm and inviting…

Rest of lunch Ace started blabbering on about Dan's car, Julie was talking to Dan, Shun and I were the only ones who weren't really talking.

Finally the bell rung and as soon as Dan and Shun are far away, I turn to Ace and Julie and ask,  
"How did he end up at _our _table?"  
I cringed as I noticed how shrill and accusing I sounded.

"He wanted to sit in the shade, so we offered him a spot." Ace shrugged

"No evil plot to embarrass you." Ace laughed leading us towards the building.

"Didn't need your comment on staring!" I rolled my eyes.

But I was still puzzled. _Why is a guy like Dan hanging out with us?  
_Seriously. Out of all the people in this school, out of all the cool cliques he could join, why on earth would he choose to sit with us…?

"Relax, he thought it was funny." Ace shrugged, "Besides, they're coming by your house tonight. Julie told him to stop by at eight."

"You what?" I gaped at Julie.

But that did explain why I could hear thoughts of Julie wondering what she should wear, not that I meant to try and listen to her thoughts of course.

"Well," Julie said investigating her nails, "Since their new y'know-"

"And you didn't think of telling me?" I sighed.


	5. Chapter FOUR

_-Is all just a coincidence or fate?-_

**Chapter 4**

It was the last period and even though Dan and I share two classes, the only one where we sit to each other is English.  
I packed away all my stuff getting ready to leave sixth-period art. I see him coming towards me but I pretend to not notice and leave.  
He ran beside and nudged my shoulder sending tingles of warmth down me.

"Julie asked me to drop by tonight, But can't make it." Dan shrugged.

"Huh?" I stopped for a brief second, as he caught me completely off guard. I kinda felt bad because I sounded quite happy.

"Are you sure?" I said trying to sound more disappointed.

He gazed at me still amused about my reaction. "Yeah, well see you Monday." He said picking up his pace and heading for his car.

I see Julie waiting by my car, tapping her foot impatiently.

"What happened?" Julie shook my shoulders as I finally reached my car.

"He couldn't make it." I shrugged unlocking my car and sliding into it.

"What?" Julie gaped as she slid into the seat on the other side and then slammed the door shut as did I.

"He couldn't make it." I looked back to check if any cars were coming and pulled out.

"What did you say then?" Julie raised an eyebrow and edged towards me.

"Nothing much, I just said 'Are you sure?'" I said focusing on the road ahead.

"Oh Runo." Julie sighed.

Finally we got home, and Pamela was there. Which was very unusual.

"Hey…" Me and Julie said unexpectedly.

"Hey Girls, so was thinking do you to wanna go out to today, and eat or something? I think it would be nice! Because I reserved us a table at a restaurant." Pamela smiled.

Julie and I looked at each other and then nodded.

"Great, we'll leave by six." Pamela smiled.

Julie raced upstairs as I trailed behind.

"So Runo, you actually have to wear something nice okay." Julie already made the decision as she looked through our wardrobes.

"Because girl, you are _definitely _not going like that." Julie nodded as she scanned me.

"Whatever Jules, I know you're gonna force me into something else anyway." I fell back onto my bed. And besides I know Pamela wouldn't really approve of me going like this, and I did want to please her after everything that she had done.

"You got that right!" Julie squealed. Typical Julie.

"Ooh!" She squealed pulling out a cute royal blue midi dress that Pamela had bought me a month ago, "This!"

"Yeah Pamela bought you one to." I sat up.

"Yup a pink puffball one!" Julie pulled out hers.

She handed me the dress and commanded me to go and change.

One we were both changed, Julie began putting make-up on me.

"And I say we leave your hair out." Julie said brushing it.

I rolled my eyes. Julie also left her hair out, and straightened hers.

Once we were all ready we walked downstairs. For once I was wearing heels; it's been a long time since I squeezed myself into these.

Pamela was wearing a black dress, and black lace tights.  
We all got into her car; the ride there was pretty much silent, I was just staring out of the window.

Finally we got there. The place looked pretty expensive.

We sat at a table, and Pamela began asking us about life. I guess she just wanted to spend more time with us y'know?

Luckily Julie was here, and Julie was very good at talking to people, as I'm not. I occasionally laughed where appropriate to make it seems like I was engaged.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I stood up and stumbled on my chair.

I walked past all the tables of people, and swirling auras and thoughts, it really did give me a headache.

Just before I walked into the toilets something caught my eye.  
Dan. He was sitting at a table.  
Are you kidding me? He glances at me and I rushed into the toilets, pretending not to see him.  
Why is he everywhere? How can he be everywhere.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't look all that bad, but the old me would have dressed like this any day, but now things like that didn't matter.

As soon as I walk out of the toilets I scanned the area for Dan. Who was at still at his table.

I made my way back to my table, rushing through the dizzy thoughts and swirling auras again.

We all finished eating and stuff and as soon as Pamela left for the toilets, I turned to Julie and said:  
"Dan's here."

"What?" Her eyes widened, "Talk about a coincidence!"

"I know right." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you say hi?" Julie asked.

"No!" I almost shouted.

"Geez I was just asking!" Julie folded her arms.

"Omg he's coming this way!" Julie begins slapping my arm as I turn around to see him heading towards me.

Why me?

"Hey." He waved.

I nod.

"Heey." Julie beamed.

"Whoa Runo, I almost didn't recognise you, you look so different." Dan smiled. He was wearing a shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, designer jeans and a denim black jacket. He looked so perfect.

"I know, better right?" Julie nodded.

"Yeah." Dan laughed. I felt blood rise to my cheeks. Way to go Julie.

"Hey so since you were busy today, why don't you drop by tomorrow?" Julie smiled. I kicked Julie under the table. Please say you're busy, please say you're busy.

"Sorry Jules but I'm _busy_." Dan smiled then stared at me. I looked away not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Aw maybe some other time?" Julie asked.

"Yeah sure." Dan nodded, "If that's okay with Runo?"

"Uh yeah sure." I say suprisedly, trying not to be rude.

"Anyways gotta go. See ya around." And with that Dan was out of sight in a blink of an eye.

"Since when did he call you Jules?" I gape at Julie.

"I don't know, but man he's so hot." Julie gasped.

"And what was the kick for?!" Julie placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't really want him to come…" I mumbled; bracing myself for her wrath.

"Runo, it's good to make new friends, you can't just hide away from the world forever." Julie said sympathetically.

"I know," I sighed, "But after-"

"No I get it." Julie nodded. I'm so glad I have Julie. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her.


	6. Chapter FIVE

_**(A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. But this story doesn't get many reviews and I was wondering if anyone is actually reading this? Because I was thinking of deleting it. :)**_

**Chapter 5**

By the time I had got to English, I was nervous. Nervous because I knew I'd have to see Dan's gorgeous face again and just looking into his eyes made my heart pound.

I walked in, to see Dan talking to…Mira. _Great._

"Um excuse me," I said, Dan's legs blocked my path to my seat. But he ignored me and remained perched on Mira's desk. _How cute._

The two of them sat there flirting. Not that I care that much.

I pressed my lips and gazed down at the ground, fiddling with my iPod and cranking the sound until I could no longer her annoying voice.

"I need to get by." I mumble, my eyes met Dan's, catching the briefest flash of warmth before his gaze turned to ice and he moved away.

I stormed towards my desk. Then I settle to onto to my chair and continued my daily routine of retrieving my equipment. I pretended not to notice his reluctancy to move back to his seat when Mr. Robins arrived and told him to do so.

Dan leant towards me and asked me to pass a not to his 'beloved' Mira. Ugh.

"Pass it yourself!" I shook my head, not glancing at him once. I refused to touch it.

"Come on Kid." He flicked it towards me, "I promise you won't get caught."

"It's not about getting caught." I glared at him.

"Then what is it about?" He raised an eyebrow, as his eyes bored into mine.

It was about not wanting to touch or, not wanting to know what it says! Because the moment my fingers make contact, I'll see the words in my head – the whole sexy, adorable, flirty message. And even though it would be bad enough to hear it in her thoughts at least then I can pretend it's compromised, diluted by her dim-witted brain. But if I touched that stupid piece of frikken paper, then I would have known the words are true – and strangely enough I couldn't bear to see them -

"Pass it yourself." I finally said, as tapped it with the tip of my pen sending it of the edge of my desk. I hated the way he laughed and bent down to retrieve his 'precious' note.

I was relieved once he slid it into his pocket instead of giving it to Mira.

Then class ended. Finally. I couldn't bear another second in there.

"I knew it wouldn't last." Ace shook his head and gazed at Dan, who was sitting with the populars.

"I knew it was too good to be true. In fact, I said exactly that they very first day. Remember when I said that?" I stated.

"No." Julie pouted, as she was still staring at Dan.

"Well I did." Ace swigged his water and nodded

I gazed down at my sandwich and shrugged not wanting to look anywhere near Dan and Mira or anyone else at that table, like Ren, Fabia and Shun and Alice…To be honest Alice was that bad at all. She's nice, so I have no Idea why she hangs out with those guys.

I was still bothered from the incident in English. What am I thinking, why do I even care?

"Did something happen, Runo? I mean you were the last to see him." Ace said.

"Yeah anything happen." Julie looked over at me expectantly.

I shrugged, "Nothing."

I remembered the feeling when he touched me accidentally, that strange tingle as if we actually shared something personal. But then I looked over at the way Dan flirts with Mira, and I was stupid for thinking that he was actually 'interested' in a freak like me. Because the truth is Dan's a player. And he probably does this all the time, so I shouldn't be so surprised.

I heard Ace's thoughts, although I tried to ignore them. He thinks that I totally have a crush on Dan.  
Does it really seem that way?

The bell rung and I went off to fifth period French. All through French I was thinking about ways to get out of art.

Should I fake that I'm ill? I have a stomach ache? Whatever excuse will do.  
And it's not just because Dan's in my art class it's because I'm crap at art. I have no artistic ability, what so ever. Why did I even take it?

But in the end, I went, because it was the right thing to do.

At first I didn't even notice Dan wasn't there. So I grabbed my equipment and headed for my easel to see a little folded piece of paper, with Mira's name on it. The one from English! How did it get here? Dan wasn't in sight at the time, so how could it have possibly appeared there?

I grabbed my paintbrush and flicked it away, it soared through the air before falling to the ground.

Then Miss came by and swooped it into her hand.

"Looks like you dropped something." She sung.

"It's not mine." I mumbled as I rearranged my paints.

"So there's another Runo in this class?" She smiles.

What?

I took the note that she was dangling before me, which clearly read as Runo. But I swore it said Mira, I'm sure of it! I looked around. He wasn't here still.

My fingers trembled slightly as I began to unfold the note. It simply said,

'_Hey, you seem mad?'_


End file.
